Melted Ice Cream
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: Everyone else around Yang has someone to call their love, and she's so lonely that at this point she'll date just about anyone. So what happens when that 'anyone' happens to be a certain ice-cream-themed girl whom Yang has never beaten in a fight? Baked Alaska/"Melted Ice Cream" *ON HIATUS FOR INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME*
1. First Encounters

**I've wanted to write something like this for a while. A new series exploring the relationship between a certain blonde brawler and an ice cream-haired girl.**

 **Chapter 1**

"UUuuuuuugh…"

"Yang, please stop."

"UUUUUUUUUGH."

"YANG."

"Ruuuuuuuubes, there's nobody here." The blonde in question groaned, banging her head down on the bar. Her younger sister sighed. This was definitely the last time she'd let Weiss and Blake go out on one of Yang's clubbing nights. Currently, they were sitting in Junior's club in downtown Vale. The brawler had been trying to attract the attention of some of the more attractive clubgoers - male and female - to no avail.

"Yang, the club is literally packed. In fact, I'm pretty sure this has to be one of Junior's busiest nights in the business!"

"I mean nobody seems to like me." She pouted into her near empty glass before motioning to the bartender for another round. "Is it something about how I dress?"

"I think it's more about how you've busted the club up a few times, if I were to guess." The redhead deadpanned, looking at the bottles lining the shelf behind the bar. She'd never even touched alcohol before, but Yang was making the liquid pretty damn tempting.

"Psh. That was for a good reason." The brawler muttered before downing her new drink in one go. Sighing, Ruby turned to face her sister with a stern look in her silver eyes.

"Yang Xiao Long, you listen here. You go out to the dance floor, grind with someone or whatever, and score a date for the night. If I have to listen to you bellyache once more, I won't be accountable for my actions." She stared into her sister's lilac eyes. "Do I make myself clear."

The blonde boxer sighed and nodded, and Ruby smiled.

"Knock 'em dead, sis!"

Yang walked away from the bar, standing on the edge of the throng that occupied the dance floor of the club. Taking a breath, she put on her best carefree face and pushed her way into the crowd, letting the waves take her.

The dancers always made Yang lighten up a bit, even if the rest of her day was shit. Succumbing to the tides of other human beings, she was jostled every which way, moving all around the crowd. The bouncing of her sizable chest also seemed to put a smile on the faces of a majority of the men attending the establishment.

Just as she was starting to forget where she was, she was ripped out of her thoughts as something slammed into her body. Stumbling, she tried to regain her balance, only to fall flat on her ass. Groaning, she looked over at the person who had caused the accident, mildly amused that they had fallen as well. Then all of a sudden, lilac eyes locked with pink-and-brown ones.

"You." She hissed. She remembered this girl from the train, and from the fight with Torchwick before that. The girl looked confused, brown and pink hair falling in front of her face in thick locks. Once she realized who it was that she had rammed into, the girl smiled before standing. Once on her feet, she extended a hand to a bewildered Yang. In a daze, she took it, and was helped up. The girl's strength definitely surprised her.

"What do you think you're doing here? Are you looking for a fight? Because if you are-" The blonde was stopped by a finger being pressed against her lips. The ice cream-themed girl gestured to one of the booths that were scattered around the club, making a motion as if asking if she wanted to sit down.

An incredible amount of thoughts ran through Yang's head at that moment, but the one that prevailed was definitely one of the more civil ones.

"Sure."

Smiling, the girl sat down in one of the seats. Yang sat across from her, and she noticed more about the girl. She seemed to wear a relatively formal attire, but something that definitely seemed easy to fight in. She was significantly shorter than most people, and Yang seemed like a giant in proportion to her. However, she definitely had the curve- wait, did she just think that?

For the second time that night, she was drawn out of her thoughts by the girl before her. This time, she was extending a pad of paper to her. Taking it, the blonde read the message.

 _Hello. First off, I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I'd just like to say that I wasn't fighting you or your friends out of choice, but simply to help my employer._

"So Torchwick hired you?" The blonde asked. The girl nodded and scribbled something else down.

 _He did hire me, but he's more like family to me. Personally, I don't like what he's doing or a profession, but I'm inclined to help him so he isn't killed._ Yang nodded in understanding before slipping into silence. After a bit, she asked another question.

"So, uh, you have a name?" The girl smirked and wrote gracefully on the paper.

 _Neo. Neo Politan. And you are?_

"Yang Xiao Long. It's…. it's nice to meet you, Neo." She smiled. Neo smiled back before writing on the sheet again.

 _So, Yang, do you come here often?_ Yang chuckled.

"Are you hitting on me?"

 _Perhaps._ Neo grinned. Yang laughed openly at that.

"Well, I've been here once or twice. I've gotten to know the owner pretty well…"

-oo00oo-

Ruby sighed, looking around. It'd been a solid hour since she had banished Yang to the dance floor, and she was starting to get worried. Just as she was about to call her sister, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whipping around, she saw the beaming face of her sister.

"Yang! What're you so happy about?"

"Well, I kinda met someone, and we're heading out. Do you getting back to Beacon on your own?"

"Huh? Sure, but-"

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Yang grinned, hugging her sister quickly before making her way out of the club. It was only after her sister moved that Ruby knew which girl in particular Yang was talking about.

Neo locked eyes with Ruby, giving a friendly wave. Ruby awkwardly waved back, and the girl skipped after the blonde. Confused, Ruby turned around.

"Hey, bartender. Get me something strong, I need to think about my life for a bit."

 **So there you go! Sorry about the short chapter, but what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **So I was talking to my sister about ships once, and I mentioned Neo and Yang, and she asked what the name was. I said that a popular one was Baked Alaska, and she responded with "I think Melted Ice Cream would work better." And that's how I got the title.**

 **This is Knight Of Rogues, signing out for now! Peace!**


	2. Tensions and Resolutions

**Wow, I'm honestly surprised that you guys like this as much as you do! Without further ado, here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ruby lay awake in her bed, wrapped in her own thoughts. She checked the clock, only to see it was 1:40. She'd only been home for less than an hour. By the time she had gotten home, Blake and Weiss were already curled up in the Faunus' bed, sound asleep. She was grateful for this, since it meant that she wouldn't have to answer any questions about why Yang wasn't back - and who she was with.

Ruby's mind wandered back to Neo. She had obviously been a tough opponent for Yang, and according to the blonde, she had almost killed her if it hadn't been for some mystery woman back on the runaway train. What could she possibly be thinking to trust her, let alone go somewhere with her of free will?

She blanched slightly at the thought of what Yang might be getting up to with the ice-cream themed girl. Actually, now that she thought about it, neopolitan ice cream did sound good to her. Maybe there was some left in the cafeteria freezer…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slowly opened, and the young girl sat up in her bed, the creaking of the ropes sounding like the loudest sound in the world. Looking down to the ground, Ruby's silver eyes met with Yang's lilac ones, seeming to shimmer in the night.

"Yang? Why are you home so late?"

"Sorry, sis, I was… busy…"

"But students have to get back to Beacon by midnight, it's the curfe-"

"Ruby, I know." The older girl deadpanned. "Just… you know what? Let's go hang out in the cafeteria, I don't want to wake up the lovebirds."

Ruby nodded before silently - or as silently as possible - slipping onto the floor. Yang smirked before gesturing to the door, which they quietly shut behind them. The sisters made their way to the cafeteria in relative silence. The only worker there was the night-shift lunch lady, who was one of the nicest on staff and was always happy to whip something up for students who came in for midnight snacks.

"Hey there, you two. Couldn't sleep, or a late night?"

"A bit of both, Holly." Yang smiled. The woman laughed before pulling up a sheet of paper.

"What can I get you too?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with few slices of ham." Yang ordered. This didn't surprise Holly at all, as it was practically the only thing that the blonde ever ordered from her. Her violet eyes turned to Ruby, who thought a moment.

"Could I get some neapolitan ice cream?" Holly nodded, but didn't notice the odd look the older teen gave her sister. Ruby shrugged as they went to a nearby table and sat down.

"Seriously?" She asked once they had taken seats.

"I'm sorry! I was thinking about that girl and that was the first thing to come to mind!"

"She has a name, you know." Yang stated firmly. Ruby scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. What's the name of the girl that nearly _killed you_?"

"Her name is Neo, and she didn't want to do the things she did." Yang retorted. She wasn't letting it show, but she was starting to get a bit ticked. Whether or not it was because of Ruby, or because of her own conflicting thoughts, she didn't know.

"I'm sure she told you that. Do you really believe her?" Ruby was trying not to shout, especially at this hour, but it wasn't an easy battle. Just as Yang was about to retort, Holly walked over with their orders.

"Thanks, Holly." Yang said politely, never taking her eyes from Ruby. Holly seemed to notice the tension and nodded before walking back to the kitchen. Neither girl made a move to eat their food yet.

"Listen, Ruby… it's complicated. I'm confused, I'll admit it. I know she tried to kill me, but she's so civil now, and her story makes sense… I just don't know..."

"I'm… I'm sorry… I'm just scared for you." Ruby said softly, her tone changing dramatically. "I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I won't!" Yang yelled, standing. "Ruby, I'm the big sister here. I'm almost 18 years old, I think I can choose who I date and who I don't!"

"Are you really sure about that?" Ruby shouted back, her frustration finally boiling over. "Listen to me, Yang. I am your younger sister, true, but does my opinion really not matter to you?"

"Of course it matters! But just because you're worried about me doesn't mean I should stop doing something I'm genuinely happy with!" Yang responded, her arms flying. "And Neo is someone who I _am_ genuinely happy with!"

Ruby struggled to find a response for that, but failed to find one. Yang harumphed and grabbed her sandwich before storming out of the cafeteria. Only after she was gone did the younger girl realize just how hot the room had gotten thanks to Yang's semblance.

The girl turned around and glared at her ice cream, the treat melting in it's bowl quickly. As she looked in it, the colors seemed to morph, to turn into something else… into the face of a young girl, giggling as pink and brown eyes alternated with each blink…

It took a minute for her to realize her hand was wet and sticky. It took her another minute to realize her clenched fist was firmly planted in her ice cream. Sighing, she pulled it out of the treat, grabbing some napkins and wiping the sugary mixture off her hand. Once the table was cleaned off, she could think of nothing better to do but put her hands in her arms for a few minutes and think to herself.

She didn't know how long she sat like that. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour. However, after however long amount of time, she felt a tap on her arm. Her head whipped up to meet the gaze of a familiar blonde-haired monkey faunus.

"Oh. Hey, Sun." She greeted, her tone somber. The leader of Team SSSN immediately picked up on it.

"Alright, Red, what's up." He said, taking a seat in front of her. She contemplated simply telling him to go away before deciding to accept his listening ear.

"Yang and I had a fight."

"Psh, don't all sisters do that?"

"Not Yang and I!" She cried out. "I know most siblings argue over things, but Yang and I never did that! And now we've actually fought over something and I feel horrible!"

She looked up, tears starting to well in her silver eyes as she looked to Sun for advice. Now, most teenage guys would feel totally out of their element if there was a young girl crying in front of them over a fight with their sibling. However, Sun had just the smarts to deal with this.

More gently than she would have thought possible for him, he pulled her into a soft hug. Not something romantic, but something one good friend would give to another... or a pair of siblings/

"Shh. Listen, Ruby. All siblings fight. It doesn't matter how close you two are, you will have fights during your lifetime."

"But-"

"Did I ever mention my brother?" Ruby looked at the faunus with a quizzical look.

"N-no, never."

"Well, we were a lot like you and Yang." He laughed, leaning back a bit. "Back in Vacuo, we would cause all sorts of mischief together. We'd always cover each other when picking locks and stealing whatever was in the general vicinity. Depending on the place we robbed, it was like trusting each other with our lives."

"And even you guys fought?" Ruby said, shocked. Sun nodded before looking at his fellow leader again.

"Everyone fights, Little Red. But you and Yang are so close, that I honestly doubt it'll cause much of a rift between you two if you act quickly. Why don't you go find her, and work things out. Sounds good?"

Ruby nodded and started making her way in the direction of Yang. Just as she was about to exit the cafeteria, she turned and called to Sun.

"What did you two fight about?"

"Something stupid about a girl." Sun smiled. "Pathetic, right?"

"Nah. She smiled. "Ours was over the same thing." With that, she ran off to find her sister. Sun smiled and turned around, and Holly walked over to him.

"You sure have a way with people."

"Hey, what can I say. I may not be book-smart, but I'm definitely set with people smarts." The girl smiled before pulling out a notebook again.

"Banana split?"

"You know me too well." He replied with a smirk.

-oo00oo-

Ruby finally found her sister sitting beside a tree that looked like it had been through hell and back, and then some. Yang had her head leaned against the bark, eyes closed. At first the younger of the two thought she was sleeping until she heard the brawler's voice.

"Hey, Rubes."

"Hey, Yang."

"Want to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the ground around the tree. Obliging, the crimsonette sat behind her sister on the opposite end of the tree. Silence settled in again around the two for a short while.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Yang said, not looking up. "I should be the sorry one. I got caught up in how I felt about Neo and decided not to listen to how you felt about the situation. It was wrong of me, as your teammate and as your sister."

"But I didn't stop to think that Neo might be good for you." Ruby replied quietly. "I always try to see the good in people, and it was so hard to do that for her, but now… maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she really is everything you say she is."

"She is, trust me." Yang chuckled. "She's that and so much more…" Ruby reached around and clasped her fingers in Yang's.

"Do you think I'll find someone like that?"

"What, a cute girl like you? I'd be surprised if you didn't." Yang smiled, giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. The smaller hand squeezed back, and the air grew quiet once more - though no longer a tense silence. Now it was one of serenity and comfort.

After a little while, Yang stood up, suggesting they go back to the dorms. It was almost 3 AM, and they did have class tomorrow. Ruby agreed, and the two walked back to their room hand-in-hand. Just before entering the room, however, Yang stopped her sister.

"Hey, uh… can we keep Neo between us for now? I want Blake and Weiss to find out from me." She asked quietly. Ruby nodded.

"You can tell them on your own time, it's alright." Yang smiled before giving her sister a tight hug, which Ruby gladly returned. With that, they entered the room and climbed into their awaiting beds. Both girls fell fast asleep before their heads even hit their pillows.

 **So I originally was going to have Coco talk to Yang as well, along with Sun and Ruby, but decided it would be way too long. So, now the sisters have gotten that out of the way, but what will Weiss and Blake think? What will Neo's associates think? Find out in later chapters of Melted Ice Cream!**

 **Also, I'm toying with an idea that might greatly change this story, and I won't say just what it is yet, but it's gonna be an interesting change for sure.**

 **For now, grit thy teeth and await the next update.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Knight of Rogues**


End file.
